Missing
by NoMercy68
Summary: Jack goes into a coma after the shooting and is hid from his brothers, possible slash..maybe and will be updated with time
1. Default

It was January 11th 2006..that was the last thing Jack remembered. Jacks been in a coma for a year and six months. His brothers and any family he had left, labeled him dead. They didn't know that, that unfaithful day when the shooting happened a faithful doctor brought him back. Jack was dead for four minutes and the doctor came with the ambulance and brought him back to life. The doctors name was Dr. Brahm Shafer and this doctor has been through many shootings and deaths and he wasn't going to let this nineteen year old boy die. 

After he brought him back Dr. Brahm tried to get ahold of his family but his brothers were out apparently the doctor was told, doing family business. So Dr. Brahm didn't want Jack coming back and living in that kind of world, that kind of world in Detroit..that kind of world with his brothers. At the time it seemed like a perfect idea, an idea for Jack to forget about his brothers, who were involved in drugs and murders and he didn't want another patient dying in that kind of world.

The doctors he associated with believed it to be a good idea. But they told him to be warned, that if one day when Jack came out of his coma and some how a miracle happened and he remembered everything that he be warned that hell would follow. The Mercer brothers would get him for hiding their baby brother for over a year. He was warned but he didn't really listen, to him this idea was so perfect that nothing could hurt it. But he never fully listened.


	2. Chapter 2

Bobby could hear Amelia and Daniela playing downstairs. Their laughs and giggles wear muffled from Bobbys bedroom door. He knew Jerry and Angel were talking about him. How he rarely came out of his room and when he did, everyone was asleep. Bobby basically stopped living since Jacks death. He didn't laugh or even communicate with anyone just sulked in his room all day long staring at the ceiling. But why would he want to have fun? Jacks gone and everyone else acts like nothing even happened. Okay, yeah its been over a year since it happened. But he could still hear Jack playing his guitar or cussing Bobby out at his jokes. He missed the fairy so much he felt empty.

Bobby's head turned slighty to look at his door. Someone was stomping up the stairs and sounding like it was coming towards his room. There was a light knock at his door and Angel wouldn't have knocked so softly, must be Jerry.

"Yeah?" Bobby croaked, surprised by the sound of his own voice

The door opened slowly and he saw Jerry and Angel standing outside of his door with stressed out looks.

"Heey, Bobby" Angel said than give him an innocent smile. Bobby snorted at his look, obviously being extra nice to him

"Soo.. can we come in?" Jerry asked tilting his head to the side while playing with the door handle

"Sure, your already half in"

Jerry sighed and sat on his bed and Angel leaned back against the doorframe and crossed his arms.

"Bobby, we need to talk" Jerry said softly

Bobby snorted "Whatever man"

"Bobby, you have to move on. I know you loved him and I loved him too. But he would have wanted you to live your life not sulk forever." Jerry said

Bobby didn't answer but looked up at his cieling and crossed his hands together on his chest. Jerry sighed at Bobbys attitude and walked closer to his bed and sat down on it and put his hand on Bobbys arm.

"Bobby, please, just come out and have some dinner with us. Please Bobby, you can't waste your life away in your room thinking about Jackie. Jack would have wanted you to move on so please come out. We all now how your feeli-"

Jerry never got to finish since Bobby jumped up shocking Jerry and Angel and glared at Jerry.

"You DON'T fucking now how Im feeling!" Bobby yelled at Jerry, his face redding from anger

"Bobby, please sit down and relax" Jerry pleaded standing up as Angel looked between them getting ready to stop a fight if it approached.

"NO you fucking relax! If I want to fucking sulk for the rest of my shitty life then you can't stop me! Because you don't have a fucking clue how Im feeling! My baby brothers dead because of ME! Because I couldn't protect him! He died because of me and he screamed my name not yours! I teased him all the time and he hated it! I never told him that I loved him! He died with me fucking teasing him! I should have died! I should have been the one shot not him!" Bobby screamed a vein throbbing in his forehead

"BOBBY calm down!" yelled Angel

Bobby screamed loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear and started grabbing anything he could reach and started hurling it at the walls and his window. His window shattered as he threw a lamp at it. He grabbed a chair and threw it blindly, it must have hit someone since he heard a screech. But he couldn't focus on anything or see probably since everything he saw looked dizzy. He started punching the walls and breaking anything his fist could reach. His hands had blood all over them and one of them he felt was probably broken. But he didn't care anymore since Jack died because of him and he felt numb. He felt two strong hands grab him on his side and tried to pull him away from his destruction. So he screamed even louder and blindly started punching the person holding him. The person holding him gave back a fight and punched him in his gut hard enough for Bobby to kneel over gasping for air. He heard sobbing and screeches and looked toward the noise and found out Angel was towering over him with a split lip and a forming bruised eye, with Jerry cradleing his chest. Jerry must have been hit with the chair and Sofi, Camille and the girls crying and watching the scene before them. Camille ran over to Jerry and started talking to him. Bobby looked at the girls and saw their faces with fresh tears on their cheeks staring at him. Bobby couldn't take it, he couldn't believe the destruction he did. The room didn't even look like a room, it had broken glass and things all over the floor and huge holes in the walls.

He looked at a piece of paper on the ground and flipped it over. It was a picture of Ma, Jackie, Bobby, Jerry, and Angel outside of the house during a Christmas when they were younger. He started crying softly which turned to loud sobs that shook his whole body making him tremble. He couldn't believe he hurt Jerry and Angel. What had he become? A monster? Jackie would never have wanted him to be like this. He sobbed even louder at the thought of failing Jack. He felt strong hands rubbing his back gently and he turned around and sobbed into Angels chest. Angel cradled him and said soothing words that he couldn't understand. His sobs started to die down and he closed his eyes heavily. Angel lifted him off the floor and walked out of Bobbys room and laid him on a soft yet familiar bed and Bobby whispered a "sorry" and heard gentle words but fell asleep fast. 


End file.
